


Dama

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creo que Lucius y Cissa andan medio locos ahora, porque me ha venido inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. Eso sí, haciendo lo que a ellos se les da la gana u.u Ah y creo que esto tiene lime.</p><p>Los comentarios hacen a la gente feliz, además de que salvan al animal de su preferencia u.u</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dama

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que Lucius y Cissa andan medio locos ahora, porque me ha venido inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. Eso sí, haciendo lo que a ellos se les da la gana u.u Ah y creo que esto tiene lime.
> 
> Los comentarios hacen a la gente feliz, además de que salvan al animal de su preferencia u.u

La sonrisita burlona de Lucius asomaba de cuando en cuando. La sonrisita de superioridad, ésa que decía que sabía qué hacer, cómo y cuándo hacerlo para volverla loca y sacarla por completo de sí. Para que gritara y gimiera justo de la forma en la que una dama de buena cuna no debería hacerlo.

El problema es que, para Lucius, jamás ha sido una _dama_. Simplemente es Narcissa, la niña caprichosa, primero; la joven seductora y aburrida después; la interesante e irritante; la que se creía con el derecho de hablarle de igual a igual. Y, como nunca ha sido una  _dama_ , entonces se permite pasar por alto miles de cosas que no haría si se tratase de una.

Cosas como acariciarla de forma brusca y un tanto violenta, de arrastrarla hasta quedar contra la puerta de la habitación y quitarle el vestido elegante sin darle siquiera tiempo de llegar a la cama. Una pena que el vestido hubiera sido de los favoritos de Narcissa, porque habrá que darlo de baja por una temporada.

Lo que una  _dama_  nunca haría, sería responder a los toques con igual pasión y deseo. Gemir alto y fuerte y decir una que otra palabra malsonante. Atrapar con una pierna la cintura de su pareja y pegar sus cuerpos hasta que el sudor de ambos se combinara y no se pudiera distinguir un olor de otro.

Lo que una  _dama_  de noble cuna nunca haría, sería coger en la habitación de sus padres la noche del compromiso de su hermana. Coger con alguien que no veía desde que había salido de Hogwarts dos años atrás.

Y una verdadera  _dama_  jamás se hubiera excitado tanto por el simple hecho de que alguien no la tratara ni la respetara como a una. Jamás habría cedido sólo para acabar con la tensión entre ellos, esa tensión que provocaba que pelearan cuando hacían algo más que saludarse.

Todo había empezado con un saludo, el protocolar, el de rigor, que fue seguido por un baile de cortesía, por parte de ambos. Una breve conversación tediosa en compañía de dos o tres conocidos y una mirada intensa que la siguió el resto de la noche. Una mirada que fue acompañada por insultos velados y una discusión con voces frías y una furia helada. Discusión que supuso tensión, tensión que hizo que el espacio entre ellos disminuyera, espacio que provocó que su calor corporal fuera sentido por el otro, calor que derivó en un beso robado. Y un beso que hizo que ambos se dirigieran discretamente a las escaleras, a la primera habitación vacía que estuviera disponible.

Después de todo, la jodida fiesta no había resultado tan aburrida. Ya verían qué pasaba en la del próximo mes, cuando el compromiso de Goyle fuera anunciado.


End file.
